In an electrical load dimmer, a technique known as zero-crossing detection is conventionally employed, wherein the dimmer is synchronized with one or more phases of an input line voltage to enable the dimmer to properly fire a load-controlling switch, such as a TRIAC, at specific Ftimes with respect to the input line phase. More specifically, a zero-crossing is detected by detecting a change in voltage polarity of the input line voltage. In other words, zero-crossing is detected when the input line voltage changes polarity at the zero volt level, which triggers a signal in the microprocessor that the voltage level has crossed zero volts.
In prior art designs, zero-crossings of an input line phase are detected by detecting a change in the polarity of the voltage across an input line terminal and an output load terminal (that is, in two-wire devices without a neutral connection), or across the input line terminal and return neutral or ground wire terminal (in three-wire devices with a neutral connection or two-wire devices using a ground leakage path).